Bowling Alchemists
by sakura-sama-13
Summary: Ed challenges Mustang to a bowling tournement.


Bowling Alchemists 

(Random FMA Fic)

disclaimer: I don't own FMA or it's characters

I wrote this while watching my mom bowl.

* * *

Ed and Al were returning to HQ, from the Rockbells. "Jeez, why does Winry have to chew my ass out for something that isn't my fault?"

"Well, big brother; you did get into another fight with Scar. You weren't paying attention and wrecked the auto-mail in your arm."

"Shut up, Al. Most likely Colonel Mustang will make some crack at me for being short, but I know how to get him back." Flames appear behind Ed, as the landscape disappears.

"Umm…. Big brother?" 0.o; Al stands there staring at Ed, not knowing what to do.

"It's brilliant! I'll tell you later Al; I need to somehow convince Mustang to come with us without him questioning our sanity."

"'Us?' 'Our?'" 0.o;

A few minutes later, Ed entered Roy's office. Just like Ed predicted, Mustang made a short joke, when he entered the room.

"Colonel Mustang, I challenge you to a bowling tournament!"

"What are you saying, Full Metal? You want to bowl against me?" Roy looked at the papers on his desk. "I accept your challenge, since I don't have any work to do today. I'll bring a team with me as well."

"Fine with me, but team or no team; you're going down!"

Later that day at the bowling ally, three state alchemists were standing there waiting for Full Metal and Al to arrive.

"Maybe it's a joke, Lt. Colonel," Hawkeye explained.

"No, the Elric brothers are true to their word. They'll be here before we know it." Stars appeared behind Armstrong, and every one slowly backed away.

Finally Ed and Al showed up with a strange girl with blood red hair.

"About time, can we start the game now?" Riza started to pick out a bowling ball for herself.

"Not quite, I need to tell you the rules of this game," The red headed girl said.

"We all know how to bowl miss."

"The name's Ayame, sir. And there are a few rules just for this game that we're about to play. Rule number one: No alchemy at all; if you're caught performing alchemy, you'll be disqualified and the rest of your team will have to play without you. Rule number two: No making fun of your opponent. Rule number three: No one gets fired if Ed and Al win, and no gloating to any one in the loosing team."

"So we can start playing now, Miss Ayame?"

"Sure Al Just puck a ball." Everyone picked their bowling balls and heads to the ally. They played Jan ken pon to decide who would go first. Mustang's team went first. Riza volunteered to bowl first. She got a gutter ball during both tries.

"Hawkeye, what's the matter with you? I thought you were good at this game!"

"Colonel Mustang, I told you nothing of the sort!"

Ayame was picked to go next for team Elric. She quickly put her hair up in a ponytail and picked up her ball; she threw it as hard as she could at the pins. She got a strike; she calmly took her seat next to Ed. _Man he's short, but I shouldn't say anything… yet._

After an hour the two teams have been tied, and thoughts of cheating have just began to surface. Roy got ready to throw the ball. It goes down the ally, but the floor begins to shift.

"Eeeeeeed! You're ass is mine!" Mustang charged at Ed, who had his hands on the floor.

"Both of you are disqualified! Now, go and watch quietly in the corner!" Ayame pointed to a bunch of stools next to the bar. They sat down, glaring at each other.

"It's your fault, Full Metal!"

"It's your fault, Flame Alchemist!"

Armstrong somehow started to talk about how his strength was passed down in his family; Riza got discouraged and shot most of the pins down, so by default Team Elric won.

"See Colonel, we won. So nyaya." Ed pulled down his eyes lid and stuck out his tongue at Roy.

"That's it short-y you're going down!"

"Yeah, you and what army? Yelp." 0.o Ed was barraged with a storm of fireballs, coming from Mustang.

"That's enough!" Riza and Ayame somehow got a hold of a fire hose, and drenched the two childlike alchemists. Al and Armstrong watched at a distance.

"Young Elric, remind me not to tick those two off."

"Who, big brother and Lt. Colonel Mustang?"

"No, Hawkeye and Miss Ayame."

Ayame took her hair down and shook her head, making her hair seem like it's dancing.

"Why don't we bury the hatchet and go for diner my treat."


End file.
